I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me
by MonsterSone
Summary: Booboo / Fivel Stewart fanfiction: Rachel knows Fivel for more than 10 years now. Since then they're best friends and are sharing everything. Sometimes it happens that they're doing something together with her Brother, Booboo and his best friend, Davin. But what happens if you fall in love with a boy who just gets started with his film career?
1. Chapter 1

Hey and welcome to my first English fanfiction (OMG ENGLISH)!

I'm from Germany and I wrote this FF 3 years ago, so the ages aren't the right one in here.

I hope you'll read the story anyway :D

Have fun and please let me know what you think, if I should translate more and so on :)

Greets

Characters and prologue:

Name: Nils Allen Stewart Jr.  
Nickname: Booboo  
Age: (15)16 (21.1.1994)  
Haircolor: Black  
Hairlength: Short  
Eyecolor: Brown

Name: Trent Heaven Stewart  
Nickname: Fivel  
Age: 13 (4.11.1996)  
Haircolor: Black  
Hairlength: until the shoulder blade  
Eyecolor: Brown

Name: Rachel Leeds  
Nickname: Honey  
Age: 14 (1.1.1996)  
Haircolor: Darkbrown  
Hairlength: Until her hip  
Eyecolor: Green-Brown

Name: Davin Smith  
Age: 16 (25.12.1993)  
Haircolor: Black  
Hairlength: Medi-Long  
Eyecolor: Green-Brown

Honey´s point of view:  
"Come on, Rachel! We don't have all the time it the world!"  
Completely exhausted I pressed the recording button and sat down on the white sofa right next to Fivel.  
"Hey guys, here are Fivel and Rachel." We started the video.  
"So.. We thought we could make a new video and besides..." Fivel meant - "It's a special day!" I said and sounded a blue and yellow striped horn.  
"You wanna know why?" Fivel asked. She looked at me.  
"So... Today, ten years ago Fivel and I met the first time on a playground. Since then we're best friends!" I said, looking into the camera.  
Fivel puffs out paper streamers and wrapped them around me.  
"Yeah, as you can see I've always been a slave of my better half. She took away my toys, too!" I said laughing.  
"Psst, shut up! By the way, what we wanted to say, or what we wanted to remind you of: Tomorrow is my dearest brother's birthday!" Fivel announced.  
"And we thought we could surprise him with a video. So, film yourself, wherever, with whomsoever you like and wish him all the best!" I continued.  
"So yeah, we want to see as many videos as possible! See you then, cuties!" We said goodbye and turned off the camera.

"I can't believe Booboo's sixteen tomorrow!" I said, laughing, while Fivel uploaded the video.  
"Well, otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here, waiting for his guests. Besides, Boo's got a mate, his name is Tom or so, and I think he's cute..."  
"Oh, Fivel... They're all sixteen or seventeen! They don't want to have such a little fruit like you, I'm sorry!"  
"Little fruit? Well Honey, I'll give you this little fruit!" She said laughing loudly.  
Honey's my nickname. I don't know why, it just happened.  
"Yes, maybe, noo.." I mumbled.

I stood up and went to the large mirror in Fivel's simply designed room.  
But it was luxurious, anyway. She had a two meter wide waterbed and many other accessories.  
I pulled out my cosmetics and refreshed my makeup.  
"Well and for whom are you styling yourself? If just sixteen and seventeen year olds are going to be here?" Fivel asked sarcastically.  
Yeah, if only you knew..., I thought.

Okay, thank you for your attention :)

Hoping for one or two reviews, so I get to know if I should translate more..

Bye xx


	2. Chapter 2

Well yeah I'm back with the first full chapter :)  
I still hope you like it, maybe you could leave a review or message me on twitter ( MonsterSone_)?

Have fun reading the story!

* * *

Fivel and I walked down the grand staircase of the house where already about twenty-five young people estimated age fifteen to eighteen were standing.  
Booboo was talking to some people and Fivel and I sat down at the bar, which had been bought especially for Booboo's birthday and other occasions and where extra barkeeper worked.  
"What should we do now? "I asked Fivel when she ordered an - of course - non-alcoholic drink.  
"Don't know. Wait for the party to get started? "she said as she sipped from the glass.  
"Hmm." I said and also sipped through the straw.

Suddenly Boo sat down next to us.  
"Well, how're you? What're you doing?" he asked and ordered a drink.  
"IT'S BOOORING"said Fivel dull and grinned at her brother.  
"Just wait until the DJ starts. Then you should dance." he said and smiled at me.

Hang on - he just smiled at me. That was not addressed to Fivel, only to me.  
Or did my mind play tricks on me?  
I just smiled back confused and lost myself in his eyes.  
Wow.. Hazel. Hazel.. My favorite ice cream ..  
Booboo left and I watched him go, sighing mentally.

Fivel suddenly turned me to face her.  
"Earth to Honey. Shall we dance?"  
"Um .. Of course. "I said while finishing my drink.

Suddenly a loud song burst out of the speakers.  
The song thudded and incited to dance.  
I looked at Fivel and raised my eyebrows.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the .. well more or less large dance floor.  
We moved to the beat and whirled. My best friend was probably the best dancing thirteen-year-old I knew.  
The dance floor slowly filled and Fivel and I were surrounded by some guys.  
Oh dear!  
Although, I was only after one person, but I didn't see him.  
Well, a bit of "fun" couldn't be wrong.

Fivel and I danced surely half an hour before we returned to the bar, sat down and had another drink.  
By now it was 11:30pm, and soon it was time.  
I hoped that Fivel's and my gift - a huge firework – would work.

Fivel and I talked with several people, among others also Taylor Lautner and Ashley Greene from the Twilight cast were here.  
It had, except that Fivel was the best friend all over the world, its advantages to live amongst 'Stars'.  
I talked a little bit with Ashley, about fashion and such things.  
She was really nice, and not bitchy or anything else she is described in articles sometimes.

When it was 11:55 Fivel went to the microphone and conducted all the guests and Booboo outside.  
I linked arms with Fivel and we stood next to Booboo.  
We talked briefly, and then the countdown started.  
Almost as if it was New Year's Eve.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...0!"  
All screamed and yelled in unison:  
"Happy Birthday Booboo!"  
The firework set in and Boo stared clearly amazed.  
Fivel went to him first, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said:  
"All the best, bro, I hope you like Honey's and my gift."  
"You girls are crazy. Thank you!" He answered smiling, obviously happy.

Then I took a step towards him and wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek, of course, only to congratulate him, what else? - I really should stop thinking sarcastically.  
But then something happened I couldn't even imagine in my weirdest dreams.

* * *

Thanks for you attention (again) :) See you then!


End file.
